


All Night Long

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), OT3, implied kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Taichi08.00 PMWe’re playing monopolyShirabu winced. Seriously? I leave you guys alone and you chose to play monopoly, of all things? (in which Shirabu had to go home, leaving a socially awkward Kawanishi and a nervous Semi to bond. He... succeed?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> ...I have nothing to say here. /runaway

“Wait, what? You have to go home? Like,” Semi frowned, “Right now?”

 

Shirabu grumbled something unintelligible, but Semi suspected it was curse and its kind. “They said my grandma was admitted to hospital this morning, and they couldn’t leave my baby sister alone. And they forbid me to bring her here, what the heck were they thinking…”

 

Kawanishi watched Shirabu shoving his clothes into a medium-sized backpack grumpily. He leaned against the white wall that was a part of Shirabu’s room silently, arms crossed across his chest. He knew Shirabu’s family problem; he was also against Shirabu going home like Semi, but he chose to keep his mouth shut.

 

Zipping off the backpack, Shirabu slung it on his shoulder and went hurriedly toward genkan, Semi protesting in his heel. Finished with his shoes, the slightly panicked brunet stood up and pointed a finger at both Semi and Kawanishi. “It’s up to you to choose what you want to do tonight. One thing, though, please keep in mind that I’m not cleaning after your mess.” And then he left, leaving a dumbfounded Semi and stunned Kawanishi behind.

 

“…did he just—“

 

“—I think he did.”

 

After a short period of silence, both of them went back to the living room and sat down at the same time on the sofa.

 

The following long silence was an awkward one.

 

“So… What are we gonna do?” Semi started, not hiding his nervousness from an equally nervous Kawanishi. The younger brunet rubbed his neck. “I don’t know.” He glanced at the controllers on top of the console. That gave him an idea. He turned back to the still awkward Semi, index finger pointing at the black-and-red controllers. “Do you want to play something?”

 

Another pause.

 

Semi coughed to a clenched fist. “Monopoly it is, then.”

 

**.**

 

**Taichi**

_08.00 PM_

We’re playing monopoly

 

Shirabu winced _. Seriously? I leave you guys alone and you chose to play monopoly, of all things?_ He typed a reply quickly without removing his focus from his 9 years old sister. She was eating dinner happily, munching on the vegetables—which he remembered well she actually detested—and swallowing it first before resuming their talk.

 

“And then, you see, I got a full mark on my math test and—“

 

At the sight of his sister wide smile, Shirabu chuckled warmly.

 

Deep inside, however, he scolded Taichi mentally for not making even a little bit of progress.

 

**.**

 

**Kenjirou**

_08.02 PM_

WTF

Are you kidding me? Monopoly? When it’s only the two of you there?

Seriously, Taichi? (ϴдϴ)

 

Kawanishi was an expert at hiding his emotion. When Shirabu’s expected reply arrived at his phone, he only twitched from annoyance. Semi still caught him furiously typing something, though. “Is it Shirabu?”

 

A short nod. “Just being himself here, don’t worry. I can take care of it.”

 

Semi sighed. “It’s not him I’m worried about, actually.” Kawanishi perked up, blinking twice at Semi questioningly, already finished typing a reply for Shirabu. The older guy changed his sitting position, from crossing his leg to hugging his knee, lower face hidden behind his upper arm. “Are you feeling uncomfortable with me alone, Taichi?”

 

_Here come the most troublesome question._

 

“I… don’t. No, seriously, I don’t feel uncomfortable,” Kawanishi hastily explained at the sight of Semi’s frown. “It’s like, well, it’s always the three of us. Shirabu is always around when we’re gathering together, and he’s the talkative one between me and him, and, uh…” He rubbed the left side of his neck, certainly awkward and nervous. “…it’s just me being my socially awkward self. So, yeah, there you go.”

 

Semi snorted, uneasiness gone and replaced with amusement. “So you can actually talk about your feelings without Shirabu around. Honestly, I’m surprised.”

 

Kawanishi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. My poker face and expressionless default setting, I know that. He complained about it once in high school—Kenjirou, I mean.” When Semi’s eyes widened in disbelieve, Kawanishi nodded slightly. “I’m dead serious. It’s on our first year, I think. After the first practice. Yep—after the first official practice, the next one after the tryout. I was drinking from my bottle that time. He approached me with his usual resting bitch face—“ Kawanishi bit down his smile as Semi cackled, “—and said, ‘Show your expression more; it’s hard for me to guess your mind when you put on a poker face’.”

 

“He’s guessing your mind?”

 

“Well, maybe for choosing who he has to set to?”

 

Semi’s face lit up. “Ah, right. I think I remember that one.” And then he frowned in confusion. “But I don’t think he said that nicely?”

 

“…I left out the sarcasm and cursing, Semi-san.”

 

“So that’s the missing part.” Semi cackled again, transparent red adorning his cheeks. _Cute,_ Kawanishi thought. “Tendou cheered as you guys fought verbally. Washijou-sensei wasn’t around, luckily.”

 

Kawanishi groaned. Imagining the punishment only was enough to exhaust him mentally. “Three laps on the usual route. Only Ushijima-san can do that.”

 

“Wakatoshi can’t do more than two laps. He’s a human too, you know.”

 

“Wait, are you serious?”

 

Semi smirked. “Tendou told me. He saw Wakatoshi ran out of energy after two laps and collapsed on our first year. That’s why you guys don’t know the fact. We hide his secret that well.”

 

Kawanishi put down the controller. “And why are you so smug about this?”

 

His (former) upperclassman shrugged. “Maybe I just like seeing you confused. Who knows.”

 

“Seeing me confused, huh…” Kawanishi laid himself on the floor, avoiding the table’s feet so he wouldn’t hurt his head. “Say, Semi-san. Can I ask you a question?” He crossed his arm behind his head, using it as a pillow replacement and forgetting the existence of cushions he had on his lap.

 

“Shoot.”

 

A deep breath, and then—“Can I kiss you?”

 

Semi went stiff.

 

**.**

 

**Taichi**

_08.10 PM_

Help

I think I broke him

 

**Kenjirou**

_08.11 PM_

What’ve you done?

 

**Taichi**

_08.13 PM_

I asked for a kiss

_08.14 PM_

And then he went all silent

_08.16 PM_

And now he’s blushing adorably, stuttering too

_08.17 PM_

It’s not good for my health, Kenjirou.

 

**Kenjirou**

_08.19 PM_

(-д-)

Why are you asking for permission

_08.20 PM_

Kiss him already damnit

 

**Taichi**

_08.21 PM_

Already done

_08.23 PM_

And now he’s the same color as boiled crab

_08.25 PM_

I think I’m dying

 

**Kenjirou**

_08.26 PM_

Taichi, my dearest,

Do me a favor and just fuck him, will you?

 

**.**

 

**Taichi**

_00.00 AM_

Done so.

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

* * *

**[ _extra_ ]**

* * *

 

When Shirabu came home, he was greeted by the sight of two topless men who were eating breakfast in front of television.

 

His face went blank in seconds. Especially when he caught the sight of red marks on Semi’s neck, or the way Kawanishi’s hair all tousled up, or the fact that both of them were sharing the identical wolfish grin, directed straight at him.

 

Out of the blue, Shirabu knew the feeling of a rabbit who got lost and stranded in a lion den.

 

He took a deep breath. “Do I really want to know what you guys are up to?”

 

They gave no answer.

 

Yet, when Kawanishi rose from the sofa, Shirabu bolted toward his own bedroom. His cry, “I’m not washing your sheet, Taichi!” was still echoing as he locked the door.

 

Semi laughed out loud.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _really end here_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write kissing scene. I can't write smut.
> 
> Please forgive me. Q.Q
> 
> P.S: Title based on 'Yomosugara Kimi Omou', which clearly isn't mine.


End file.
